The Girl
by the gayest taco
Summary: For 13 years, HYDRA was all she knew. She didn't even have a name. When HYDRA is destroyed, what will happen to her?
1. Eye of a Tornado

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually updating! I didn't think I did a good job in the first version of this chapter, so think of this as a prologue. How the Girl started out. Please review even if you hate it and want me to stop writing. Please flame my story if you want.**

* * *

"I felt very still and empty, the way the eye of a tornado must feel, moving dully along in the middle of the surrounding hullabaloo." ― Sylvia Plath, The Bell Jar

**2001**

The frigid snow blasted against the windows of a rustic, wooden mansion. Alexander Cady, the leader of HYDRA, was discussing a new project to be executed with the efforts of the Red Room.

"Mr. Cady, I assure you," a woman with a thick Russian accent began. "Any girl that goes through the Red Room's process is _extremely_ talented. We would be glad to work on a project with you." Mr. Pierce glanced up from his seat to narrow his eyes at the woman in front of him

"Madame, if you don't mind my asking," The woman glanced up from the manila file in front of her. "_Why_ are you willing to take a child provided by HYDRA, that will be trained for a maximum of 10 years, meaning that _you_ will not have any benefit from the project?"

"I believe that this project will bond HYDRA and the Red Room Academy for years. _That_ is enough of a benefit for me." Madame B smiled sweetly, hoping that Cady would agree. "Maybe, one day, our organizations will be so close-knit that you will be able to enhance my girls."

"In that case," Cady held out a hand, "We have a deal." Madame B reached for his hand and firmly shook it.

"I believe we do."

**2006**

The Girl was different from everyone else in the Red Room. Everyone there had a name. The Girl did not.

The Red Room Academy was a place of order. Every morning at eight, the girls would practice their ballet routine for two hours. Then, they would all eat lunch and go to school. It wasn't _truly_ a school, but rather, a training facility where they learned mathematics, science, and proper behavior for a few hours inside the Academy. The girls would train extensively for their monthly exams. The bottom two scorers would fight each other to the death. The Girl never competed in those fights.

"_Чтобы преуспеть и преуспеть в жизни, нужно восстановить самообладание даже в самой отвлекающей ситуации. (_To succeed and flourish in life, one must regain composure throughout even the most distracting situation.)" Madame B walked around the fifteen girls performing a complicated ballet piece. As all the girls began to twirl, one blonde girl named Rose lost her balance and momentarily fell in front of Madame B.

"Роза, такой позор. Если вы упадете, не отвлекаясь, что с вами будет, когда вы окажетесь под давлением? (Rose, such a shame. If you fall without any distractions, what will become of you when you are put under pressure?)" Madame B stepped toward the shaking girl. She pushed herself clumsily back up and tried to regain her composure. Rose darted her eyes away from

The Girl closed her eyes and focused on her routine, blocking out all distractions. The Girl leaped into a graceful pirouette and landed on the tips of her pointe shoes. She lifted her leg straight up and held it against her chest for a few seconds. For those few seconds, she was completely balanced. Her leg remained tight as she held her pose. She almost felt the world stop around her, and the Girl felt like she was floating.

"... это снова! Мадам, урод делает это снова! (it again! Madame, the freak is doing it again!)" A girl with black hair named Amethyst shrieked. She seemed to have a personal vendetta against the Girl, but she didn't mind. The Girl opened her eyes to see all the other girls looking at her. She noticed a significant height difference when she looked at her feet. She was levitating a few inches above the ground. She fell back to the wood floor and looked away from the other girls.

"Аметист, я услышала тебя в первый раз. (Amethyst, I heard you the first time.)" Madame B strode towards the Girl while Amethyst mumbled a hushed apology. The Girl swallowed nervously and straightened her posture. "Ты тренировалась? (Have you been practicing?)"

The Girl looked up to meet Madame B's cruel, calculating eyes. "Нет, мисс. (No, Miss.)" Madame B cast an observing glance over the Girl. The Girl felt uncomfortable under Madame B's watch and shifted her weight onto her right leg

"Хорошо. (Alright.)"

**2009**

The Girl had been on edge all day. Madame B had been stuck between a state of nervousness, anticipation, and perfectionism. The Girl knew something was going to happen, but Madame B wasn't saying anything to anyone. All the girls were kept in their room since breakfast, but none of them noticed anything wrong. Only the Girl felt something wrong. When Madame B walked into the room with a man with black hair and a wolf-like grin, the Girl was instantly cautious.

"Девочки, это Александр Пирс из HYDRA. (Girls, this is Alexander Cady of HYDRA.)" Madame B introduced. Cady scanned the room with hawk-like eyes. He observed every movement that the girls had. Cady called out for someone in English, and the door quickly opened.

The three men that walked in looked vastly different from each other. The man on the left was pale with thin straw-colored hair and a tall, lean physique. The man on the right had short black hair and a muscular body. The man in the middle was easily the strongest. He had long, unkempt, dark brown hair. He was easily six feet tall and towered over the men next to him. His left arm was made completely of metal and had a red star printed on it.

"Сегодня один из вас будет выбран для работы с Зимним Солдатом. Если вы выбрали, вы оставите программу Черная вдова и присоединитесь к программе Лунный патриот. (Today, one of you will be chosen to work with the Winter Soldier. If you are chosen, you will leave the Black Widow program and join the Moonlit Patriot program.)" All the girls stared at the metal armed man. He stood there emotionless, standing up ramrod straight.

Madame B motioned for all the girls to stand up, and everyone left the room. Madame B led the cluster of people to the training room. They filed into the compact room, and Cady began talking to Madame B in a hushed voice. After quiet deliberation, Cady called for the Winter Soldier.

"Девушки, вы будете индивидуально сражаться с Зимним Солдатом. Если вам удастся продлиться дольше всего, у вас будет возможность продолжить программу Лунный патриот. (Girls, you will individually fight the Winter Soldier. If you manage to last the longest, you will have the ability to proceed with the Moonlit Patriot program.)" Madame B looked at a nervous girl standing at the end of the row and called for her. "Роуз, ты пойдешь первым. (Rose, you will go first.)"

Rose slowly made her way to the center of the room where Madame B, Pierce, and the Winter Soldier were all standing. Pierce and Madame B walked away, leaving Rose and the Winter Soldier to spar.

From the beginning, it was an unfair match. Rose was a naturally clumsy girl and wasn't very good at fighting. The Winter Soldier darted out and punched her with his metal arm, knocking Rose back. She fell to the ground, but she tried to stand up again. Madame B called out for the fighting to stop once she saw the number of bruises blossoming over Rose's body.

Unfortunately, the other girls weren't much better at fighting the Winter Soldier. In half an hour, the Soldier had gone through all the girls except for the Girl. Madame B called her up.

The Girl walked toward the mat and faced her opponent. The Soldier threw a punch at the Girl's shoulder, but she stepped back and evaded the hit. The Girl sidestepped the extended arm and threw a jab with her left arm at the Soldier's chest. He caught it and went to flip her onto her back. The Girl briefly touched the ground before jumping back up again. She darted toward the Winter Soldier and threw a roundhouse kick with her left leg to his side. He caught her leg instantly with his metal hand, bruising the soft skin. The Girl swung her right leg at him, wrapping her legs around him in a scissor-like position. The Girl bent forward and tried to pry the Winter Soldier's vice-like grip off of her ankle. As soon as she would lift one finger, it would smash back into her ankle. The Winter Soldier lifted a fist and almost punched the Girl. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact of a solid fist. The fist never touched her face. When the Girl opened her eyes, it was as if an invisible force was holding back the Winter Soldier's fist. The pair glanced at Pierce and Madame B.

"Is she doing that?" Pierce whispered to Madame B.

"Yes," Madame B nodded. "Sometimes, she can control things with her mind."

"Like her mother," he muttered.

Cady observed the Girl with a calculating stare, lifted a hand, and looked at the Winter Soldier. He released his grip on the Girl and the Girl tumbled down to the ground. She looked up at the Winter Soldier and offered a weak smile. He outstretched his right arm, and the Girl took it. She lifted herself and released his hand.

"I believe she will do fine." Madame B nodded and made her way to where the Girl and the Winter Soldier were standing.

"Вы были выбраны, чтобы двигаться дальше с программой. Вы больше не будете участвовать в программе «Черная вдова». Вы будете тренироваться с HYDRA и Зимний солдат (You have been chosen to move on with the program. You will no longer be part of the Black Widow program. You will train with HYDRA and the Winter Soldier.)" Madame B looked down at the young, 8-year old girl.

"Да, мисс. (Yes, miss.)" The Girl nodded her head and Madame B stepped out of the way. The Girl looked at Pierce.

He motioned for the Girl and the Winter Soldier to follow him. He led them and the two HYDRA agents out of the Red Room Academy and into a black van. The agents sat in the driver and passenger seats, while Pierce, the Winter Soldier, and the Girl filled in the back. It was quite spacious, with two rows of leather seats facing each other. The Girl sat next to the Winter Soldier and settled into the seat for the long car ride.


	2. No Room

"And there's no room in this Hell, there's no room in the next"

-_Early Sunsets over Monroeville, _My Chemical Romance

**December 2009**

Since the Girl had been given to HYDRA, she had been training. She would train with the Winter Soldier almost daily and then stay in her room for the rest of the day. It was less humane than the Red Room, but the Girl didn't mind. She would practice moving things around in her room with her mind, and she wasn't mocked for it. She even had a name! The guards outside her room called her the "Moonlit Patriot". It was better than nothing, but the Girl didn't like it much.

One day, the guards came into the Girl's room and led her out into the hallway. She started walking to the training room, when a guard gripped her elbow and dragged her in a different direction. Her room was in a shabby hallway, but the quality of the cement flooring kept increasing as the guards kept moving. The guards kept changing hallways until they reached a stairwell. They dragged the Girl down the stairs until they reached a hallway filled with doors. The guards went down the hallway and opened a door identical to all the others in the hallway and roughly shoved the Girl into the room.

The room was quite small, illuminated only by the dull screens of various scientists and flickering lights. The Winter Soldier was seated in a chair in the middle of the room, screaming. His screams were horrifying and filled with pain. A machine was clasped against his head. Another guard pulled her aside to watch the Winter Soldier scream. He stopped screaming and started shaking violently. The Girl watched as Wolfgang von Srucker appeared out of the shadows and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into a chair next to the Winter Soldier and pulled out a book.

"желание. (Longing.)" The Winter Soldier looked up.

"ржавый. (Rusted.)" He opened his eyes.

"печь. (Furnace.)" The Girl nervously looked over.

"рассвет. (Daybreak.)" The Winter Soldier turned his gaze down while Mr. Strucker started speaking even louder.

"семнадцать. (Seventeen.)" Mr. Strucker smirked wolfishly.

"доброкачественный. (Benign.)" The Winter Soldier's shaking got more violent.

"девять. (Nine.)" A scientist passed Mr. Strucker a folder.

"возвращение домой. (Homecoming.)" Mr. Strucker flipped open the folder before settling on a page with a picture of a sweaty man.

"один. (One.)" The Winter Soldier stopped shaking and lifted his head up to face Mr. Strucker

"грузовой вагон. (Freight Car.)" Mr. Strucker closed the book.

"Good morning, Soldier."

"Готовы к соблюдению. (Ready to comply.)" Mr. Strucker held up the folder and showed the picture of the man to the Winter Soldier and the Girl.

"You will both intercept this man while he is being escorted out of Iran. He will be on his way to the south of France and will likely be traveling through Odessa in Ukraine." He turned to the Girl. "You will assassinate this man with the help of the Winter Soldier," said Mr. Strucker to the Girl. She nodded while he turned to the Winter Soldier. "You will protect and assist the Moonlit Patriot in her effort to kill this scientist. He will be guarded by the Black Widow as he is transferred to one of SHIELD's many hidden facilities." The Winter Soldier nodded and roughly stood up, gripping the Girl's wrist. Mr. Strucker closed the folder and handed the file to a nearby scientist.

Mr. Strucker led the duo out of the room and up several flights of stairs to the roof. There was a helipad on top with a preponderance of helicopters resting on top. They were all painted a dark, gunmetal gray. The Winter Soldier hadn't let go of the Girl's wrist, but he hadn't bruised her skin either. Mr. Strucker used a key to unlock one of the larger helicopters. The Winter Soldier pulled the Girl into the passenger seat, before boarding the driver's seat and turning on the engine. Mr. Strucker nodded at the Winter Soldier and left the helipad. Th Girl focused on the ground below them as they rose higher and higher into the air.

**.0**

After what seemed like an eternity, the Winter Soldier finally landed the helicopter. The thin layer of snow that was once beneath them was replaced with thicker snow. There was a thick wall made of trees surrounding them. They were covered by the cloak of night. The Girl could see bright lights in the distance and a group of mountains behind the city. The Winter Soldier disembarked the helicopter and slid open the back door while the Girl slipped out of the passenger seat. He lifted a motorcycle out of the back of the helicopter and set it down gently on the ground. He reached back into the helicopter and pulled out a black box. He opened it and pulled out a SIG-Sauer P226R and a Intratec TEC-38 pistol. He passed the Intratec to the Girl, keeping the Sauer for himself. He attached the gun to his holster and got on the motorcycle. The Girl strapped her Intratec to her holster and sat behind the Winter Soldier on the motorcycle. He started the engine, and the Girl watched the helicopter blend into its surroundings. The dark vehicle was nearly invisible against the old oak trees. The Winter Soldier sped up and zoomed through the thick, deciduous forest, weaving between the tightly placed trees with the precision of a marksman.

They kept speeding closer to the city's flickering lights, getting close enough to see the buildings emanating the bright illuminations. Suddenly, the Winter Soldier slowed down when they reached an isolated road. The road was bordered by the forest and a cliff. The only thing separating the cliff's edge and the road was an old, rusted, steel fence. The Winter Soldier turned left onto the road. The Girl saw a dimmed light race away from the city and merge onto the desolate road. The Winter Soldier must have noticed, because he sped up in that direction. The lights belonged to a small black car. The Winter Soldier lifted a hand in that direction and signaled for the Girl to shoot. She pulled out her Intratec and lifted it up. With a shaking hand, she shot a flurry of bullets that pierced the tires of the car. Through the rear window, the Girl saw a redhead slam the brakes. The redhead grabbed a pistol and swung her door open as soon as the car came to a complete stop. The redhead was none other than the infamous Black Widow. The Winter Soldier pulled over and got off the motorcycle. Black Widow ran over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. She reached in and grabbed the scientist's hand and a gun. The Girl slid off the motorcycle.

"Run!" screamed the Black Widow. The scientist scampered away, like a rat trying to run away from a cat. The Black Widow started shooting at the Girl and the Winter Soldier from behind the car. The Winter Soldier grabbed a small disk-shaped grenade from one of the pockets in his suit and threw it at the car. The grenade exploded as soon as it made contact with the car. The Black Widow's eyes widened as she stepped away from the car. She started running towards the scientist, who was slowly running at a snail's pace. She ran directly behind him. The Girl quickly aimed her Intratec at the fleeing pair, trying to get a clear shot at the scientist, when the Winter Soldier stopped her. He pulled out his Sauer and aimed it at the Black Widow. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet rocketed towards the former assassin and the target. The bullet tore a hole through the Black Widow's thin jacket, near her hip, and hit the scientist. He fell to the ground. The Girl watched crimson blood pool around the man as the Black Widow knelt to the ground, desperately trying to stop the blood flow. The Winter Soldier fired another bullet at the man and successfully killed him. The Black Widow glanced back at the pair and ran into the forest.

The Winter Soldier and the Girl walked back to the motorcycle and left the scientist dead on the pavement. The Girl stared up at the Winter Soldier.

"I was supposed to kill him," the Girl whispered. "Why did you do it?"

"I- I don't know," The Winter Soldier quietly responded as he slid onto the motorcycle. The Girl slid on behind him. The Winter Soldier and the Girl didn't talk for the rest of the trip. Not in the forest, the helicopter, or at the HYDRA base. When they arrived at the Helipad, a few guards were waiting. The Winter Soldier smoothly landed the helicopter and the pair got off. The guards escorted them to the dingy room with the scientist. The Winter Soldier sat in the large chair with the machines, while the Girl sat in the smaller chair. Once again, Mr. Strucker stood in front of them.

"Mission report," Mr. Strucker looked at the Girl.

"Target was eliminated successfully. The target was joined by the Black Widow. She fled the scene as soon as the target was confirmed to be dead." The Girl responded in a monotone voice.

"Did _you _eliminate the target?" Mr. Strucker asked.

'No, sir." The Girl answered.

"Weren't those your orders?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you disobey direct orders?"

"Yes, sir." Mr. Strucker raised a hand to slap the Girl, when the Winter Soldier's metal arm shot out and grabbed Strucker's wrist. Strucker swiveled his gaze over to the Winter Soldier, who had stood up.

"Отпустите меня солдат. (Release me, Soldier.)" Strucker commanded.

The Winter Soldier obeyed and let go, but moved in front of the Girl.

"Soldier, move." Strucker said, voice wavering.

The Winter Soldier shook his head and muttered, "Не бейте ее. (Don't hit her.)"

Strucker glanced nervously at the scientist who was jotting something down in his notebook. The scientist glanced up when Strucker cleared his throat and stared at where the Winter Soldier held Strucker. Strucker regained his composure and stared the Winter Soldier in the eye.

"Release me, soldier." Strucker commanded. The Winter Soldier released his iron grip on Strucker's wrist. The Girl peered around the man in front of her to see a bruise forming on Strucker's wrist. Strucker called for a guard to take the Winter Soldier back to his room, leaving the Girl to stare up at Strucker with wide eyes. She braced herself for a slap or punch but only heard laughter. It was a harsh, sadistic laugh, like nails on a chalkboard.

Strucker and the Girl turned looked sideways to see a scientist laughing maniacally.

"What is wrong, Jones?" Strucker asked, meeting the scientist's eyes.

"It seems as if the Солдат has taken a liking to our young asset. Perhaps, they could be partners on missions. To punish one could be a punishment to both."

"It could help keep the Солдат in line," Strucker mused quietly. He raised his voice. "Brilliant idea, Jones."

"It was my pleasure, sir."

"Asset," Strucker called. The Girl looked up from her seat. "From now on, on your missions, you will be partnered with the Winter Soldier. What happened today was a mistake, and it will not be repeated. Understood?"

"Yes sir," The Girl nodded. Strucker grinned wolfishly and roughly pulled the Girl up.

"Guards! Move her into the Солдат hall. The guards grunted and dragged her out of the dimly lit room. They travelled in silence as they maneuvered the hallways. Eventually, they reached a narrow hallway with three doors on each side. The guard led her down the passageway and into the door on the right and closest to the farthest wall. It was slightly larger than the Girl's old room, with a small wardrobe, an uncomfortable looking chair, a thin mattress supported by a wiry frame, and a small lamp. The guards locked the door as soon as she walked in. The wardrobe seemed to be made of rotting wood and had an unpleasant smell. The Girl pulled on one of the handles, ripping it off, and peeked into the drawer to find a set of thin unisex clothing and thin shoes. They were dyed an unflattering shade of brown and had stains on them. She did her best to replace the handle, before giving up and setting it on the top of the furniture. She then observed the bed. She lifted up the mattress and found a tear in the underside of the material. She gently set it back onto the metal frame, not wanting it to break. The frame let out a screeching noise when the Girl replaced the mattress. She decided to sit on the chair. It was made of wood and seemed sturdy enough for the Girl to sit on. She cautiously set her weight on it, and sighed in relief when the chair held her weight. She tilted her head towards the ceiling and closed her eyes. The chair wasn't very comfortable, but she trusted it more than the bed. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter. I took a short break for school, but I'm back in the new decade! I'm still working on developing the bond between Bucky and our nameless protagonist. I have this story mostly planned out, but I just need to write everything out! By the way, our protagonist won't remain nameless forever. Once we reach the end of the Winter Soldier storyline, she will have a name. Peter will appear between then and Age of Ultron hopefully!**


	3. Starless Eyes

"Just you and I, your starless eyes remain," – It's not a Fashion Statement, It's a F***ing Deathwish, My Chemical Romance

**May 2012**

The Girl bent her knees and assumed a fighting stance. She lifted her gaze towards her opponent: Winter. She pulled a soft smirk and threw a punch at his stomach. While she was tall, Winter was much taller. He stepped back and grabbed the Girl's wrist with a firm grip. He flipped her onto her back, but the Girl managed to wriggle out of his hold. She slid under his legs and launched herself onto his back. She wrapped one arm around his neck and her legs around his waist. She used her free arm to hit and slap at various parts of his upper body. Eventually, Winter got tired and swiftly pinned her down to the ground with his left hand. The Girl slapped the training mat three times, and Winter released her, standing up and stretching out a hand.

Ever since she had been partnered with Winter on missions, the Girl and Winter had gotten close. They would do anything for each other. Whenever Winter wasn't in cryostasis, he acted like her father at times, protecting her from any harm that could befall her during missions or whenever a HYDRA guard wanted to punish them. They had become thick as thieves in the short two years that they had spent together. It might have been HYDRA's doing, but they were inseparable.

"Well done, Солдат. (Soldier)" In the years since the Girl left the Red Room, the Girl and Winter had been relocated multiple times. They were currently in New York, under the command of Alexander Cady. He was more ruthless than Stucker, but he was well informed of the bond that had formed between the two assassins. The Girl and Winter both looked at Cady, meeting his dark eyes. "Солдат, return to your room. Patriot, follow me." Winter nodded and left the Girl to follow Cady. Two guards followed Winter, and two more guards followed the Girl and Cady. After a few minutes of silent, mindless walking Cady stopped. The Girl knew that Winter's room was only a few yards away from them. Cady opened the door and motioned for the Girl to enter. There were more guards inside, standing near two scientists smiling maliciously at the Girl. The room was dark, with flickering lights. There was a long examiner's table in the center of the room. There were eight metal restraints attached to the table. The guards inside gripped her tightly by the arm and dragged her to the table. She grunted and tugged at her arms. After a few fleeting seconds, she bowed her head and begrudgingly let the guards walk her towards the table, not letting any fear slip onto her face.

"_"Внимание девочек__, (Attention girls)" The Girl glanced up at Madame B, standing perfectly still. __"Один из вас поднимется над остальными и победит своих сверстников. Когда величайший из вас живет, вы пройдете церемонию. Это будет больно, но это для общего блага.__ (One of you will rise above the rest and defeat your peers. When the greatest of you lives, you will undergo a ceremony. It will hurt, but it is for the greater good.)" All the girls looked at Madame B with wide eyes._

"_What kind of ceremony?" A girl asked._

"_One that will remove any future attachments. Sterilization."_

"_Is this it?_ _Did I surpass the expectations of my handlers?" _The Girl mentally asked herself. "_I'm not _in_ the Red Room anymore though. Did HYDRA have a different ceremony? Winter must have passed it ages ago." _The Girl let the guards strap her down. She watched a scientist cautiously approach her, looking at Cady for confirmation. He nodded, and the scientist lifted a needle filled with a translucent blue liquid. He quickly stabbed it into her arm, hitting a vein and filling the Girl with an unholy amount of pain. She shrieked, unable to withhold the pain. She thrashed around, heart beating at a rapid pace. "_I'm dying," _The Girl thought. She lifted her arms, trying to break free of her restraints. She could feel her muscles contracting and relaxing. It was as if she was being tortured by having her body pulled apart. She saw a hole rip through the exterior wall. The Girl turned towards the hole, locking eyes with a large figure. It was tall, reptilian, and clearly not human. It ran towards Cady and shot it. It bent over the man, ripping at the man's head and torso. The Girl panicked and looked towards the door. All the scientists left her and Cady to die. She kept struggling, trying to break free and ignore Cady's screams of terror. The alien kept messily gnawing at Cady's inanimate corpse, sending flesh and blood flying around the room.

After a minute, the alien realized that the Girl was strapped down. It stalked towards her and bit at her right arm. It was severed clean in half, and the Girl shrieked in pain and terror. The creature crunched on her flesh and bone before the door got knocked in. Terrified of the prospect of seeing another alien, the Girl was relieved to see Winter. He swiftly shot the alien and ran to the Girl, ripping the restraints off.

"I thought you were smaller. What happened to you, Stevie?" Winter asked. The Girl stopped in her tracks. She looked at Winter. His formerly clear blue eyes were glazed over, unfocused and looking at eye level, inches above the Girl's head.

"Who's 'Stevie'?" The Girl asked. Winter's eyes focused back on the Girl. He looked around before looking back at the Girl.

"He's my… He was," Winter paused, scouring his brain for a memory of 'Stevie'. "I… don't remember." The Girl pursed her lips. She looked back at the room and saw the creature rise in front of the window.

"That's okay, but we should leave." Winter looked back at the being, swept up the Girl, sprinted down the halls, twisting down the corridors, until they reached a small closet. Winter set the Girl down and ripped the door off its hinges, revealing a small closet filled with guns, throwing knives, and daggers. Winter picked up two Glock 17 pistols for himself and a knife for the Girl.

They started running towards their rooms, knowing that it would be safest to stick together in the center of the building instead of going outside. After running past various corridors, they found a hole in the wall where they could see outside. Winter and the Girl watched as aliens flew past them. A red-headed woman jumped onto one of the aliens and started attacking it. She was dressed in a black catsuit and equipped with a gun. She quickly disarmed the alien and threw it off the ship. She turned her head, looking for any aliens looking to attack her, and Winter pulled the Girl out of sight. She looked away, remaining unknown to the woman. Winter silently dragged her into his room, opening the door and shutting it swiftly. The Girl plopped onto the chair.

"What happened to you?" Winter asked. He had settled on the floor, to the side of the chair. His clear blue eyes met her soft hazel orbs.

"They injected me with something. It made me grow. It hurt like a b^%*#, though." Winter had ripped off part of his pants to form a makeshift bandage to keep the Girl's bloody stump from dripping blood all over herself. "I'm like you now, Winter." She nodded to her stump and grinned at Winter.

"Just like me."

After a few moments of peaceful silence, the door broke open. An alien stood there, ready to attack. The Girl instinctively raised her left hand at the alien, swiped away from herself, and sent the alien flying.

"Not exactly." Winter shook his head while the Girl's eyes widened.

**December 2013**

The Girl calmly sat down onto the ground of her small room, resting her forearms on her knees, feeling the cool metal touch her flesh. When Winter had wrapped her arm, he had kept it safe until the aliens dropped dead and their handlers found them. Eventually, a doctor had looked at her stump, and scientists had made her an arm like Winter's. It was made of dark gray metal plates layered in place of her forearm.

Her arm wasn't the only change she had gone through since New York. Her hair had grown down the length of her back and was an unhealthy shade of greasy yellow. Her blue eyes had kept dulling down. She had grown a couple inches, reaching an impressive 5'6" stature.

After Cady's death, Winter and the Girl had been relocated to Washington D.C. under the direction of Alexander Pierce. He was old and high up in SHIELD's rankings. Winter had been in cryostasis more, and the Girl started missing him more. Since they left New York, the Girl hadn't told any of her handlers about her powers. She knew she should, but she wanted to keep it to herself. Every night, she would practice meditation and honing her abilities. She always knew she had some form of power since she was in the Red Room, but they had gotten stronger since the injection.

The door to her room slammed open, and the Girl jumped to her feet. There stood three guards. The guards walked in and dragged the Girl out of her cold, lifeless room and into the hallway. She stood behind the guards and let them lead the way. The walls looked pristine, made of marble and the roof was held up by columns. After passing multiple identical doors, the guards stopped and opened the door. Winter was seated in a large chair, and a smaller wooden chair was placed next to it for the Girl. The guards took the Girl near the chair and shoved her onto it. She fixed her posture and looked forward, emotionless and ready for her assignment. Pierce pulled out his phone and showed the Girl and Winter a picture of their next target. It was a black man, presumably 60 years old with an eye-patch.

"This is Nick Fury, your next target. He has uncovered Project Insight. A portion of our agents will be sent undercover to eliminate him, but if their attempts are unsuccessful, it will be your job to tie up any loose ends. If he escapes, there is a surplus of locations that he could be at. The most likely location is 3685 Redland Road, Captain Steve Rogers's apartment," Pierce closed his phone and put it in his pocket before looking at the silent duo. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." They answered in unison. Pierce stepped back and let the guards escort the pair into a police van. They drove soundlessly away from the base and into the heart of the city. The guard driving the car had left them to scale the building and await further instruction on the roof of a building, feeling the cool temperature of the wind on their faces. The wind speeds were relatively low, and the temperatures were a low 15 degrees Celsius. The Girl perched herself on the edge of the roof, eyes peeled for a cluster of police cars chasing a black, broken SUV. Winter stood next to her; eyes focused on the empty streets below. A faint car engine thrummed from the east, and the pair glanced at each other, nodded, and descended the roof. Winter strutted out of the alley, completely focused on the car barreling towards him. The Girl stood behind him and launched the car into midair, flipping over them and landing upside down, while Winter shot at the car. The car's engine stopped, and the target was in the ground wriggling like a worm trying to escape death. Winter ripped the car door off its hinges, revealing a hole in the ground where the target was.

The pair turned back around into the alley they came from and ran from roof to roof, eventually hiding under the cloak of darkness that night would bring.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading this story. Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been swamped with school stuff. Oh! I joined the MCU Amino by the way. My username is Taco, and I post my little drawings up there. You guys ould probably pm me on there, because I'm fairly active on there. The next chapter will be the rest of TWS and I'll start the actual story bit in two chapters according to my plan. See ya later skaters!**


	4. Something Unhuman

"They saw the shadow of a figure in the night, something unhuman fleeing from the scene of the crime" -Cryptozoology, Patrick Stump

* * *

**December 2013**

"Someone has entered the apartment." The Girl whispered into her communicator. Winter was linked to the other side and gave a grunt of acknowledgment as he watched a tall, blonde, muscular man enter the building. The duo had located the target approximately ten minutes after the Sun had completely set. The Girl had quickly scaled the side of a nearby building and had a clear view into the apartment. If someone was looking for her, they would see her, so Winter crouched on top of a neighboring office building where he wouldn't be spotted. There was a distant record playing from the apartment. The Girl identified the man inside the apartment as the target's ally. The blonde flicked on the light before it was quickly turned off.

"He's not alone. The target is in the corner of the room nearest to us." The Girl noted. She could see Winter's metal arm gleaming under the moonlight. Winter lifted his gun and quickly shot the target three times. The ally dragged the body away, and the Girl began running towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Do you have a twenty on the shooter?" The Girl heard someone call. She kept running and leaped off the roof.

"Tell him I'm in pursuit," The blonde man called before barreling out of his apartment. He crashed into the apartment almost as soon as the Girl landed on top of the building.

"Somebody is tailing you," muttered the Girl. Winter nodded, and the Girl watched him speed up. The Girl met his speed, and the two launched themselves off the roof, moments before the ally leaped out of the office. He hesitated at seeing the Girl's slim, feminine figure next to Winter's bulky, muscular physique. He threw his shield at Winter, who caught it and threw it right at him. The blonde's blue eyes widened as he quickly grabbed his shield. The Girl slipped off the building and disappeared from view. Winter followed suit, and they were gone like ghosts.

**XxX**

"Did you get hurt?" Winter mumbled. The Girl kept walking as the cool December air hit her pale face. She shook her head.

"No," The outside guards recognized them and opened the doors for them. They were escorted into a familiar room with two restraining chairs. Winter took the larger chair, and the Girl took the smaller chair.

"Mission report," Pierce commanded. He stared coldly into the Girl's eyes as she blankly stared ahead.

"The target was eliminated successfully with three bullets," Winter answered.

"Did anyone see you?" Pierce asked. The Girl paused and quickly nodded.

"Dammit," Pierce muttered. "Who?"

"An ally of the target."

Pierce tensed and took a step back. He motioned for the guards to take the Girl and Winter to their rooms. They stood up and soldiered on through the empty bank, following the anxious guards. When they reached the familiar hallway, the Girl slipped into her room, and she was shut off from the rest of the base.

**XxX**

The Girl was woken up one evening, drowsily shoved into a truck with Winter, and escorted to a large modern house. Winter grabbed her hand, helped her out of the truck, and the duo infiltrated the house. The Girl saw Pierce in his kitchen, wearing casual clothing. Winter and the Girl took a seat at Pierce's dining table, set Winter's gun on the table. Pierce almost flinched when he saw the pair, partially covered by the darkness.

" I'm going to go, Mr. Pierce. You need anything before I leave?" A voice called out. Pierce froze, before answering back.

"No. Uh...it's fine, Renata, you can go home." A pair of footsteps was getting quieter, as Renata left.

"Okay, night-night."

"Good night," The Girl heard Renata head to the front door.

"Want some milk?" Pierce asked as he poured himself a glass. The Girl glanced at Winter. " The timetable has moved. Our window is limited. Two targets, Level Six," Pierce took a seat in front of Winter. The Girl heard a soft pair of footsteps. "They already cost me Zola. I want confirmed death in ten hours."

Just then, Renata entered the kitchen. She had blonde hair pulled back in a bun and her purse hanging at her side. She was rummaging through her purse as she walked in.

"Sorry, Mr. Pierce, I," She looked up and saw the trio and the gun. "I forgot my phone. Is that your niece?" Pierce sighed.

"Oh, Renata. I wish you would have knocked." The Girl saw a hint of fear in Renata's eyes as Pierce picked up the gun on the table. Pierce aimed it at Renata, and she took a step back. He shot her, and she fell to the floor.

_'But she didn't do anything,' _The Girl thought to herself. '_She was just _there.'

**XxX**

The Girl was ready for her next mission. She was dressed almost head to toe in black gear. Her long, greasy, blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. She donned a simple black mask, goggles, a bulletproof vest, combat boots, and simple black trousers. Her dark arm was fully on display, and she had a surplus of knives on her person. From the back of the HYDRA assault vehicle, she could see the next target: a grey Impala Sedan occupied by Jasper Sitwell, the level 6 targets, and a fourth, unnamed black man. The back doors slid open, and the Girl climbed up to the roof. She crawled over to the front of the car and jumped.

The Girl lightly landed onto the small car in front of her. Winter jumped over her and made a loud thud on the roof of the car. The Girl could hear Sitwell talking to the targets and the other man.

"That is a terrible, terrible idea." Winter smashed his arm through the window and tossed Sitwell into the oncoming traffic. The Girl pulled out her gun as soon as Winter did, and the duo assaulted the roof of the car, showering it in a flurry of bullets. Romanoff slipped into the front seat of the car, trying to avoid the bullets. The blonde reached for the brakes, launching the Girl and Winter into the road. They slowly stood up, looking at the car through their goggles.

Just as the redhead was about to shoot at the duo, one of HYDRA's assault vehicles rammed into the back of the car, destroying the rear end of the Sedan. Winter jumped onto the roof of the car, slamming his metal fist into the steering wheel. The Girl lifted herself into the air, before smashing into the trunk. She punched a hole into the back window, spraying the targets with glass shards. Before she could start attacking, the redhead started shooting at the Girl and Winter. The Girl somersaulted onto the hood of the HYDRA vehicle behind them, while Winter followed. The vehicle rammed the Sedan off the road and into the barrier. The car flipped over, but the targets and their ally were safely tucked into the blonde's shield and the broken car door. The ally tumbled away from the other two.

The HYDRA agents got out of the vehicle and handed Winter a Milkor MGL and the Girl two Glock 17's. Winter fired at the blonde man. The target held up his shield, but he was sent flying into a bus. The other two targets scurried away, hiding behind stray cars. Winter and the Girl walked to them, covered by a steady stream of bullets provided by the HYDRA soldiers behind them. Winter launched a grenade at the redhead, causing her to run. Winter launched a third grenade at a car next to the redhead. She leaped off the bridge and onto the road. Winter traded out his Milkor for an M4A1. The Girl scanned the environment for any threats. From the corner of her eye, she saw the ally sneaking past the HYDRA agents back to his car. The Girl fired a series of bullets at him, each only slightly grazing his skin.

Suddenly, the Girl heard gunshots from below. She turned and saw Winter's goggles had been cracked and discarded. She focused her attention back on the associate. She ran towards him, returning her Glock to her holster and slipping out a knife. Her target punched a HYDRA agent, stole his M4A1, and kicked him off the bridge. He started firing at the agents.

"Go, I got this," The associate called out to the blonde. The Girl snuck up behind the ally and kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward and spun around, settling his gaze on the Girl. "Shit."

The Girl stood frozen in her fighting stance. _Is he really a threat?_ she wondered. _No. The targets are level 6 threats. Not him. _Before she could leave him alone, he whipped out a small knife. The Girl advanced quickly, immediately throwing a punch at her target's jaw with her right hand. It was meant to stun, not injure. _He isn't the main mission._ _You_ need_ to help Winter. _He stumbled back, surprised by the sharp pain. The Girl ran before he could attack her. If he would approach her or harm Winter, she would attack him. _What connections does he have to the targets? Why is he defending the targets? Is he indebted to them?_

The Girl closed away her thoughts and jumped off the bridge, slowing down the air around her and softly touching the ground. Once she landed on the tough cement, she broke into a sprint. From the corner of her eye, she saw an explosion. She ran to the explosion when a large, anthropomorphic shadow flew over her head. It was the target's ally. A large pair of man-made wings protruded from his silhouette. The Girl slipped out both her pistols and shot 10 bullets at him. None of them hit, but each bullet made him alter his flight path, causing him to nearly swerve into multiple buildings. The man noticed her and pulled out a small gun and started firing at her from above. The Girl fluidly slipped through the torrential downpour of bullets, speeding up and trying to avoid the birdman. He would be able to see her better from up there. She stopped in her tracks, firing her gun at the wings and used her metal arm to deflect the bullets. Through the dark-tinted glass of her goggles, she could see his confusion. He faltered, and the Girl saw an opening. She shot at the man and sprinted away.

As she turned the corner, she could see the blonde target and Winter brawling. Winter was violently attacking the target, who seemed more than capable of defending himself. The Girl scanned the environment for any hostile threats. When she looked back at the fight, Winter was on the ground, without his mask.

"Bucky?" the blonde called, his voice filled with confusion and hope. The Girl looked at Winter. He looked confused and like he remembered something.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Winter responded. He aimed at the man, but the ally flew down and kicked Winter in the side. He aimed his gun again, but this time the redhead shot a grenade at Winter. The Girl was covered in smoke, and she ran. _Did Winter have another life? Why did the target know_ him?

* * *

In a spacious bank vault, the Girl saw scientists work on repairing any damage to Winter's arm, while other scientists looked at her arm. Winter- Bucky?- had his eyes closed, when he started shaking uncontrollably in his chair, knocking over various supplies and tools on the small worktable to his left. He slammed his arm against the scientist working on his arm when he opened his eyes. When he realized where he was, an agent pointed his gun at Winter. Pierce quickly entered the room.

"Sir," the scientist called. "He's... he's unstable. Erratic." Pierce approached the chair, watching Winter.

"Mission report." He ordered.

"The-" Pierce shushed the Girl before she could finish her sentence.

"Not you." Pierce looked directly into Winter's eyes. "Mission report, _now_." When Winter didn't respond or make any sign of recognition, Pierce slapped him. The Girl clenched her jaw.

"The man on the bridge," Winter paused. "Who was he?"

"You met him earlier on another assignment." Pierce looked at Winter waiting for another question.

"I knew him." Winter's voice slightly shook, as if he wasn't even certain of _that_. Pierce sighed.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're gonna give it a push. But, if you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves." Winter shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"But," Winter furrowed his brows, confusion plastered on his face. "I _knew_ him." Pierce backed up and looked at the scientists.

"Are her repairs done?" Pierce asked. A scientist nodded quickly. "Prep him here, and prep her for tomorrow in the locker room."

"He's been out of cryo-freeze for too long."

"Then wipe him and start over." Two female agents came over to the Girl's chair and pulled her up. A scientist started tying Winter to his chair and put a mouthguard in his mouth. As the Girl was forced out of the room, she could hear Winter's screams.

The agents took the Girl to a new part of the base.

"Take off your clothes." The Girl nodded and stripped off her clothes, revealing various scars, scrapes, and cuts on her legs and arms. Her metal arm glinted in the yellow fluorescent lights. One agent silently pushed the Girl towards a tub off to the side of the tiled room and pushed her in. The agent turned on the tap and bathed the Girl wordlessly, scrubbing the Girl's rough skin with a soft sponge and rubbing products into the Girl's long, messy, unkempt hair. When she finished, she pulled the Girl up, handed her a towel, and a tank top, undergarments, and shorts. The Girl quickly dried off and dressed. The other agent pulled the Girl to a chair. The Girl sat down, and the agent started trimming her hair. The Girl's hair no longer reached her waist. Now, it reached her shoulders. Her hair was detangled and straightened. The agents pulled her up, and the three left the room. The Girl returned to her room and laid on her mattress, anxious for the next day's events.

* * *

The next morning, the Girl was dragged out of her cold room and shoved into the prep room. An agent forced a pair of tights, black flats, a blue knee-length dress, a black cardigan, and a glove that matched her skin tone almost perfectly at her. As she held the garments in front of her, she looked around the room for Winter.

"You're going solo today," The Girl turned and saw Pierce look at her. "Undercover. Today, history will be made. Project Insight will be launched, and you will make sure nothing goes haywire from the inside. You will be posing as my niece and waiting outside the conference room to see any threats. Get changed." Pierce pointed to a closet, and the Girl walked into the room. Once she closed the door, she peeled her dirty tank top off her skin and slipped on the clean dress. It had no sleeves, cinched at the waist, small pockets, and a large skirt with straps. The cardigan covered her forearms, and with the glove, she looked like a normal girl.

When she stepped out of the closet, Winter was seated in his usual chair, looking at her, slightly confused. The Girl sat in her normal chair, where a file was placed. She picked it up and began to skim through it. Her name is "Stephanie Pierce". Her "parents" are on a business trip to Canada. She was staying with her "uncle": Pierce. She would stay and protect Pierce and ensure Insight's launch from the inside, while Winter took care of the launch by stopping anyone who tried to stop Insight. A guard pulled her up by the arm, and the Girl left the room. After wandering through the base, the Girl saw a small gray car. The Girl sat in the back and looked blankly out of the window, preparing herself for the mission.

* * *

Outside the Triskelion, the Girl stood next to Pierce, watching the World Security Council members arrive. A female council member introduced herself as Pamela Hawley. Her blue eyes lingered on the Girl while she talked with Pierce. The council members and the Girl walked through the Triskelion. The adults talked about Project Insight, while the Girl stayed attentive, scanning her surroundings. The Girl remained outside the conference room while the councilmembers made a toast. The Girl was looking around when a voice came through the speakers.

"Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers," The target. "You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader."

The Girl slipped into the room, a false look of confusion on her face and a pistol concealed under her skirt.

"The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Of the councilmembers in the room, only Hawley noticed the Girl. The rest were focused on Pierce.

"You smug son of a bitch," One councilman said, looking at Pierce. Two agents entered the room.

"Arrest him," Another said, pointing at Pierce. The agents pointed their guns at the council members.

"I guess I've got the floor," Pierce smirked. He looked out of the window and into the chaos. "Let me ask you a question. What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai tomorrow and you knew that they were gonna drag your daughters into a soccer stadium for execution?" Pierce handed a councilman a glass of champagne, before continuing. "And you could just stop it with a flick of the switch. Wouldn't you?" He looked away from the councilman and towards the whole council. "Wouldn't you all?" The councilman tossed his glass of champagne aside.

"Not if it was your switch." An agent passed Pierce a gun, and Pierce got ready to shoot the councilman.

Instantly, Hawley kicked the councilman out of the way. The agents were taken down by Hawley. The Girl ran at Hawley, throwing kicks and punches at the woman's torso and legs. The woman slipped out a small device and stuck it to the Girl's neck, paralyzing her from the neck down. As the Girl fell to the ground, the woman grabbed a gun and aimed it at Pierce.

"I'm sorry. Did I step on your moment?" The Girl's eyes darted toward the woman. The woman peeled off a false, digital skin, revealing her to be none other than yesterday's target. The redhead smirked and walked over to the console, muttering into her communicator. From her spot on the ground, the Girl could see the chaos outside. There was a man flying around and multiple guns being fired.

_"I hope Winter's safe," _The Girl thought to herself. _"Of course he's safe. He's not weak."_

"What are you doing?" The councilman's voice snapped the Girl back to reality. Pierce was quick to answer.

"She's disabling security protocols and dumping all the secrets onto the Internet." The redhead paused.

"Including HYDRA's," She returned to her work, glancing up at the screens.

"And SHIELD's. If you do this, none of your past is gonna remain hidden," The redhead kept typing. "Are you sure you're ready for the world to see you as you really are?"

Without looking up, she replied, "Are you?"

Outside, the Girl could see the birdman fly up to one of the Helicarriers. A small jet flew away from the Triskelion. _Winter._

Almost like lightning, the Girl manipulated the air around her neck, willing the device away from her pale skin. She shot it away from her and pulled out her pistol. She silently crawled to the door, trying to avoid the redhead's gaze. Once she slipped out of the room, the Girl set her eyes on the large window in front of her. Outside the window were around 175 meters of air. The Girl ripped off part of her skirt, making it more manageable. Without thinking, the Girl sprinted towards the window, barreling through the glass and into the air. She pushed herself through the air, manipulating the air to propel herself towards the helicarrier where Winter was. She sped towards the aircraft, avoiding any bullets aimed at her. When she landed, she saw Winter's dark hair. They met eyes.

"Oставаться в _безопасности. (Stay safe)" _Winter grunted. The Girl nodded, stepping closer to the man. They were perched on top of some scaffolding, watching for any threats.

Suddenly, the birdman and the blonde flew onto the helicarrier. They seemed to be talking. Winter looked at the Girl, silently gesturing to the other duo. She nodded and shot herself into the air, while Winter ran and punched the blonde. The Girl aimed at the birdman, who was distracted by the blonde's fall and Winter's appearance.

"Steve!" called the birdman, watching his friend fall to the ground. The birdman leaped off the helicarrier, but the Girl caught him in midair, aggressively gripping the air around his wings. The birdman pulled out his guns and shot at the Girl, hitting her right shoulder and her torso.

_"If the birdman falls, he can activate his parachute,"_ The Girl thought as she twisted the wings, preventing them from working, before tearing them away from the birdman. The Girl released the birdman and watched him fall to the ground, eventually activating his parachute. The Girl and Winter looked down from the helicarrier, seeing the captain gripping onto the side of the helicarrier.

"Иди в Трискелион. Оставайся на земле. _(Go to the Triskelion. Stay on the ground.)_" Winter commanded. He tore off part of her skirt and wrapped it neatly around her shoulder to keep the blood from spreading. He did the same for her torso. The Girl briefly met his eyes, before nodding and jumping off the helicarrier, plummeting towards the large building. After a minute, the Girl landed. The helicarriers were still in the air, and if the Girl hurried, she would still be able to see if Pierce needed help. She ripped a door off its hinges as she entered the Triskelion, tossing it aside. She found a stairwell and jumped through the center, slowing her momentum when she reached the 41st floor. She would have to go to the southwest stairwell to get to the conference room. Outside the stairwell was a hallway with large windows facing the helicarriers.

The helicarriers were no longer suspended in mid-air. They were beginning to fall into the Triskelion. There was an office at the end of the hallway that would lead to the southwest stairwell. The chaos outside the Triskelion was more and more rampant as the seconds went by. The Girl broke into a sprint when a helicarrier started falling towards the Triskelion. The birdman and a HYDRA agent were fighting. The quickly caught up to the fighting duo.

"You're out of your depth, kid," The agent said to the birdman. He turned to the Girl. "Help me, asset." The agent commanded. Behind the agent, a helicarrier was about to break into the office. The Girl shook her head, before bolting down the office, passing the birdman.

"Please, tell me you got that chopper in the air! The girl from yesterday's here," The birdman called into his comm. "She's not hostile." He paused. "41st floor, north-west corner!" The Girl looked back to see the birdman running towards her.

_"There's nowhere to go,"_ The Girl thought. She barreled towards one of the glass walls and dove through the air while the helicarrier ripped through the Triskelion. When she looked back at the building, she saw the birdman fall into a helicopter. The helicopter turned towards the Girl as she kept diving towards the ground. The Girl was a few meters away from the ground when she preemptively let go of the air around her. She crashed towards the ground, twisting her ankle. She saw the helicopter approaching her location.

The Girl limped towards the Potomac and the cover of nearby trees. She found a large tree a reasonable distance away from the Triskelion. The Girl sat down against the tree's trunk and slumped into its curvature. She watched the helicarriers fall, hoping for Winter's safety. The Girl's blood was starting to seep through her skirt, and the Girl felt her consciousness fade away before the last helicarrier reached the Potomac.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the Winter Soldier arc! I realize that a few things about our protagonist are a bit muddy, so I'll clear up a few things. She was born in 2001, is currently 13 years old, and will have a name eventually! If you have any questions, leave them in the comments, and if they don't have spoilers, I'll answer them! Also, shout out to the Transcripts Wiki for having a transcript of The Winter Soldier so I didn't have to watch CA:TWS 20 times :). Toodles!**


	5. DISCONTINUED

**THIS STORY HAS MOVED TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN!**

The story will continue over there. I'll keep the chapters on here, but I won't update here. My name on AO3 is "TooTacotoTaco" and the story is called "The Girl" I hope you guys keep following the story but if you don't, I hope we meet again.


End file.
